Bacon Boys
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Chi lives in an apartment with Manya, the woman who took her in. While getting groceries, she comes across a box of cats offered to her. Upon bringing them home and feeding them a bit of bacon, they turn into guys. Now, they've got more on their hands.


Bacon Boys

Chapter 1- Introductions

"Hey, wake up already!" The girl said, shaking the other woman who lay in herbed, a comfy mattress on the floor. Her comforter covered one leg, as she laid there in a tank top and boxer short underwear. "You seriously need to get up! I'm going to the store right now to get food for breakfast. When I get back, you're cooking." The black-haired girl huffed, and the woman glanced over, groaning, and pulling the sheet over her head.

"You're my room mate, not my mom." The woman groaned, "Make yourself useful and get me some more stuff for my hookah, ok?" The girl looked to the corkboard in the woman's room, ripping off a list.

"I'll just take your list with me and the money in your wallet." The girl answered,

"Fine." The woman grumbled, "Take 100 out- leave the rest. I'm serious, Chi, I know how much fucking money is in my damn wallet." The girl smiled, rolling her eyes, and shut the door to the dark bedroom.

Manya wasn't the friendliest person in the mornings, but you needed to wake her up some how. She was nice any other time. Chi opened the door leading their large apartment to the staircase leading down to the store Manya owned and run. She walked through it. Manya ran an Escort Service. Usually, all of the girls dressed like can-can girls from America's olden times and it was successful. REALLY successful. So successful, they not had girls dressing up as different things. Chi opened the front door and shut it, locking it, before going to the store, looking at Manya's shopping list,

She wanted flavored stuff this time? Ok…and she had put a bunch of junk on her list! What a Bitch! All that junk food was shit she had to carry! Chi crumpled the list angrily, before stopping in the street and uncrumpling it.

_Hey, you look like you've been sleeping on the streets for years. You run away from Foster Care or something? Come on, get up and come with me to my house. I'll fix you a nice cup of something to warm you up._

The words Manya had told her the first day they met. Chi smiled and continued on, going to the Grocery store. She stood there, in the meat section putting steaks and bacon in the cart, before pushing on to the rice and throwing it in, getting all the outrageous snacks on Manya's list. As she left the store, carrying two large, plastic bags, half her size, she stopped by the place that Manya got her supplies for her hookah. "Ah- Chi. Good Morning." Chi smiled, handing the list to the old man behind the counter, "bubble gum, cotton candy, candy apple, and watermelon? She must be going through a lot of stress to want such random flavors, eh?" Chi nodded silently.

He opened various shelves, filling small baggies full to the brim with the flavors she requested, and labeling them. "Tell that girl she won't ever have to pay a single yen to me in all her life if she keeps up sending new customers to my shop." Chi smiled and nodded, leaving, "Oh, by the way, Chi." Chi looked back, "I found some stray cats- you wanna take them home to that Little Boss of yours? I think she'll like them." Chi shyly lifted the huge bags up, "Oh- yo' hands are full, huh, girlie? Come back when they're empty."

~O~ an hour later ~O~

Manya yawned as she came out of her room, shutting the French door behind her. The door to her room was a window-pane, white trim door of French, which one would use for a bathroom. She put her hand over her mouth as she yawned, coming out in her sleep wear- braless. "Morning Manya." Manya ran a hand through her Amazon-like dark tussles, ruined by tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Hmm…morning." Manya murmured, hearing a meow, as she rubbed her eyes, "When did you start meowing, Chi Tsuki?" Something rubbed against her leg and she looked down sleepily. A cat with dark grey fur, rubbed up against her leg, and looked up at her with eerie amber eyes. It meowed again. "…Hey, Chi, you got awfully small…" Manya said, picking the cat up, "and furry. Huh. You get a jutsu jinx or something?"

"That's a cat, Manya. I'm over in the kitchen putting the food away." Chi said sarcastically from the kitchen, and Manya set the cat down, seeing a light grey one on the counter, and a tuxedo cat on her table.

"Hey- furball." Manya said to the tuxedo cat, which stopped licking its paw and looked at her, "Off the table." It hissed and she woke up completely now, grabbing it by the scruff, "Listen here, you scruffy little thing! I'll destroy you and cook your corpse up as stir fry." The cat squirmed and she released it, "Why are there cats here?"

"Lee gave me them. They're strays." Chi said, looking over at Manya for a reaction. The black cat was sitting in a chair at their small kitchen table. The dark grey furred one was lying across her shoulders, and the light grey one jumped up, and landed in her arms.

"…Hn. I guess they can stay a little while. Go get some stuff to take care of them, I'll make breakfast." Manya said, still half asleep. After Manya was woken up, she was usually in a Zombie state for about an hour or two. Until she fully woke up, she's probably think the cats were pleasant. When she did, she'd demand they leave if she was in a bad mood, or be calm and collected. Her zombie-state wasn't different from her normal attitude. By the time Chi returned, breakfast was already cooked, and she was feeding the cats little bits of bacon. "Welcome back, Chi. Can cats eat bacon?" Manya asked, as the cats helped themselves,

"I don't think they should-" Chi said, pulling out collars and putting them on the cats. A white one for the tuxedo cat, a black one for the dark grey cat, and a blue one for the light grey cat. Suddenly, there was a trio of loud pops, and a burst of smoke that blew Manya's hair back.

Three men, sat in her kitchen, and the two girls stared at them, and they stared back. Chi's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell backwards, landing on the floor- fainted. Chi yelped, running around in Manya's room, before bringing back a fan and fanning her. "Did she faint because we're half-naked or she's excited?" A blue-haired boy asked, and Chi blushed,

"A…Abrupt…entrance…" Chi murmured quietly, Manya's eyes fluttering open, before chi helped her up. Chi ran into the kitchen and pulled the watermelon flavored weed out of the bag she had yet to unpack, and ran over to Manya, who stood there with a hand on her forehead. Chi opened the bag and used the fan to waft the scent of the plant to Manya, who stiffened. "W…Wait for it…" Chi threw the bag up, and stepped back. Manya jumped up, grabbed it, and darted into her room, shutting the door.

"Get their NAMES, Chi! And once you do, open the door and put them straight to work!" Manya yelled from her room, "I'll be out when I recover…and shower, and get dressed…" Chi shy looked at the three guys in the kitchen, knocking on the door, "What now?"

"Strays…" She murmured, and Manya groaned,

"Then give them a bath, fuck, don't make this harder than it is." Manya growled, Chi slipping into the room, Manya jolting, "D-Don't leave 3 guys in my damn kitchen!"

"Help me, please, I-I don't know what to do!" Chi whispered to her, going over and kneeling next to Manya, as she pushed some of the weed into her hookah that was about 5 feet tall. "O-One of them is really attractive…I don't think I can do it. He-Help, please, Manya-San." Manya looked away, blushing,

"…Fine. I'll give them baths and shit…just do finish putting the groceries away. Open shop, call the girls and I'll dress them up…" Chi nodded, hugging her as she inhaled from the end of the long, elegant pipe that was attached to the hookah by a long, black cord. After a few minutes, she left the room, "Alright, man whores, into the bath tub."

The guys looked at one another. One had hip length, black hair and pasty skin like Chi, another had blue hair, and the last one had shoulder-length silver hair. The black-haired one shook violently, before changing back into a cat and they all followed. "Well…that's making this a lot easier." Manya grabbed them by the scruffs and threw them into the bathroom, locking the door.

The Tuxedo cat hissed and landed on his feet, splashing into the bathtub that chi had filled before she left. The other ones yowled as they hit the lukewarm water, "Stop being a bunch of bitches." Manya groaned, putting shampoo in her left hand, "Calm down and it'll be over soon." The dark grey cat hissed and spat at her, fur on end. The tuxedo cat growled momentarily, before sitting, letting her wash him first and the light grey one sitting patiently for his own turn. Now, washed, the tuxedo cat jumped out ad curled up on a towel, as she washed the dark grey one, "Stop fighting." The Light grey one purred as she washed him roughly, "You're either a masochist or a kiss up, grungy."

Afterwards, she towel dried them all, and pulled some more bacon out, feeding them. They changed, again, and she looked them over. All of them- had cat ears on top of their heads and matching tails, which matched their ears, which matched their hair colors. "I wonder...if the curtains match the drapes." She mused softly a loud, before walking out of the room, laughing. They blushed,

"Why do I feel extremely violated?" The black-haired one asked the silver-haired one, as he covered himself, wearing his boxers. She came back,

"I need names, ladies. Or else you're not getting clothes." Manya informed them, and the black-haired once raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Oh, I'm raising my hand to get my clothes first." He said, his ears twitching, "So, um, do you have anything that would fit me?"

"You give me your names first and THEN you get clothes. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Manya told him, and he nodded, "I'm Manya."

"I'm Orochimaru. I wear a size L." The Black-haired one said, and Manya glanced at his boxers, before looking at his face again,

"Funny- you don't seem to have that much to offer." Manya said, turning her back to them and opening a closet as Orochimaru jolted from the accusation. "Here- this should work, right?" She asked, and handed a pile of clothes to him, "Make sure you put it all on right." She pointed to the blue-haired boy, "What's your name, Emo kid?"

"Why are you so judgmental?" The blue-haired boy demanded of Manya, and she glared at him.

"Ok, for that answer, you're getting your ass kicked to the curb with nothing to cover you." Manya said bluntly,

"Sasuke! My name is Sasuke!" The blue hair boy yelled, trying to avoid the said possible fate, and she gave him a pile of clothes too, "I'm Kabuto Yukushi, at your service." The silver-haired boy said, pushing a small pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. She handed him a pile of clothes too,

"Okay, well, change, and I'll go change too, I guess." Manya said, "Hn- I need a smoke too." Manmya murmured, shutting the door as they dressed, going to her own room and dropping her panties as she shut and locked the door, taking off her shirt and throwing it amongst the piles of dirty clothes. Since everything was dirty, she only had one outfit left to wear.

The hot water steamed down on her skin, as she laid her back against the shower wall, smoking from her pipe, the huge hookah in her bathroom now. She lowered it from her lips, and swallowed down the smoke she had just taken in, licking her lips. Putting the pipe on the top of the shower stall, she washed herself, turning off the water and letting fainter wisps of rose-colored smoke fill her stomach and pass her lips. She stood there, air drying, brushing her hair and huffing on her pipe expertly and simultaneously. Manya pulled up her panties and pushed her defiant chest into a tight corset. As always, this was a struggle.

"What's with these monstrous boobs, anyways? I wish I was flat chested, and then I wouldn't have to deal with these stupid melons!" She growled angrily, shoving them into the corset that changed her from a double D to a B. "One of these days, I'm getting beast reduction! Ugh!" She pulled on the long, black kimono of silver and gold, and tied her favorite silver sash around it. The corset bulged, and gave away, snapping right down the middle. "That's the 5th one this week…DAMN IT!" Manya burst out of her room, Chi jumping, "CHI! This corset- it broke again!" Chi blushed violently, and Manya covered her chest, Kabuto in the doorway of the bathroom, "I need a bigger one, this is the 5th one this week. The 5th one! If they keep breaking on me, I-I don't know…" Manya said, and Chi nodded,

"N…New ones…I got it." Manya clapped her hands together and smiled happily, before going back into her room to finish dressing, coming out, "Laundry day…"

"Oh, that's right! How are to stupid guys and their outfits? Do they fit?" Manya asked, Looking Orochimaru over as he wore a dark grey suit with a tie- untied. "It seems you didn't tie your tie…"

"It's our first time wearing such suits, I'm unfamiliar with it." Orochimaru said, Manya walking past him as Chi tied it for him. Manya looked Kabuto over and Sasuke, both in their own suits- Sasuke's a dark blue and Kabuto's a light grey. She did their ties and looked at Sasuke's hair, before combing it down and gelling it. "You look more presentable with your hair down." Manya told him, looking him over. "Good." She looked at Kabuto, and pulled out a pair of contacts from the bathroom's medicine cabinet, handing them to Kabuto, and untying his hair, "Hair down too for you, and put these in. Come in here, you." Manya said, pulling Orochimaru into the bathroom, and a compact from the medicine cabinet, "Time to make you fabulous." She repeatedly batted him with the compact puff, and a huge cloud of peach dust, before Orochimaru was the same skin color she was. "I think I did a good job." Manya murmured, and Chi peeked in, "Can you tell they're Bingo Book's most wanted? Absolutly not. Splendid." Manya said.

Manya began pushing them all towards the door to the shop, "Get them down in the shop, I'll introduce them from up here." Chi nodded and opened the door, gesturing them forward, and they uneasily went downstairs, Chi going to her room to get ready, as Manya pushed a button on a microphone.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have 3 new members to our staff that is happy to help you. Oki, the man with black hair, our younger member, in the dark blue suit is Toki, and our member in the light grey, is Ritsuka. They will be Neko Waiters for your pleasure. Be kind to them, as they are new, and if they make any mistakes, make sure to leave a comment, good or bad." _

Manya's voice came out on an intercom speaker in the shop, a variety of other cosplay girls in there. She put on a coat of coral red lipstick, and smacked her lips, as she added eye shadow. Flicking a switch, a metal circle opened up in 4ths, under her large bong, and the gas leaked from it as did the water, and went down a pipe to one down stairs, before she flicked it closed. Manya met Chi in the hall, the girl having dressed in an old-fashioned maid uniform that went down to her mid-calfs. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Chi smiled, opening the door for Manya, and they went down, Chi bowed in the two lines of girls, as Manya picked up a pipe connected to a hidden Bong in the corner of the shop behind a velvety curtain, and puffed on it as customers entered.

"Welcome to my Escort service, Blissful Dreams. I hope you enjoy yourselves." Manya purred in her long Kimono of black and silver and gold, with its floor, long sleeves and long train of extra cloth that dragged on the magenta carpet. "My Shop is a place where you can come to when reality is too stressful, and I will give you the relaxation of the sweetest of fantasies. Let my girls relax you until you feel like you're melting, and as poetic as I may be, if you feel like you can accept a challenge then have a shot at taming wild spirits. We don't judge here. Anything not on our menu is extra, and you may pay as you live, but you must pay at the end of each month. For newcomers, you must sign in your name, a working contact number, address, and which girl you desire to spend your time with. We will not bill your house, but your address and contact number are needed if you cannot pay. Other than that, please, enjoy yourselves."

The customers began signing in, as Manya turned around, "I fucking hate speeches like that." "Owner, you've been requested." Manya sighed, and went to the velvet curtained room, moving it aside and vanishing in. Chi smiled as female customers requested the Bingo Bookies.


End file.
